


It's My Life, Not Yours

by Wizzy



Series: We're A Great Pair (Ouran High School Host Club Love Stories) [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Issues, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets and family rules... who'd have thought that would bring us closer?</p><p>You'd think that being a Morinozuka, Tokiko would be a martial arts master. Nope. To make her more 'ladylike' her parents and her older brothers refuse to let her learn martial arts. But when her anger at her oldest brother is pushed to its limits, what will happen? And when Tokiko is put in danger because she is unable to properly defend herself, can she survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Older Brother

“ _You have to be a proper lady.” It's just not fair._ How often has this same thought been in my head? How many times a day do I mock his voice and say that the rules that are only for me are unfair? To be honest, I lost count a long time ago.

“Damn you Takashi...” I mumbled quietly so that only I could hear. It may be our parents rules, but it was Takashi and Satoshi who made sure I followed them. And so the reason I was headed into Ouran's high school to visit my oldest brother.

I'm Tokiko Morinozuka and I'm a middle school third year. My twin brother Satoshi is as well. Takashi Morinozuka is a high school third year and I hate him.

“Hello Tokiko. Here to see Mori-senpai today?” the voice of the Otori boy said as I walked into the room. How many days has this been repeated? So many times I've gone through this and I always expect it to come out differently, despite all the times I've failed.

“He's around here, isn't he?” With Kyoya and the Hosts, I was always nice and tried to be at least somewhat respectful. Two of those Hosts, however, I was not so kind towards. Those two would be Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.

“He is, but he is currently entertaining some guests at the moment,” Kyoya informed me. I always found this irritating. He always treated everyone else better than me. Sometimes I even felt like he was more like my enemy than my brother, since he never really treated me like his sister. “You're welcome to wait for him.”

 

I ended up sitting with Tamaki and his little crowd. He was the only host that I really liked. The twins were alright, but not exactly the type of people I really get along with. Kyoya is nice enough, but he's too secretive for me. As for their newest host... I really didn't have an opinion. Hadn't seen him until today.

Tamaki was always pretty cool. The lines he used on these girls were always so cheesy that they were hilarious. But when the girls weren't around, he was still cool. He was even supportive of my wanting to live a normal life like I wanted to live it.

“Tamaki, who is this?” a girl with black hair asked him as I sat with the other girls around the host king. “I've never seen her here before.”

“She is Mori-senpai's dearest little sister!” Did I mention that he was hilarious when he was so overly dramatic? “She usually doesn't visit until after Host Club hours, but today she wished to spend time with you lovely ladies before visiting with her brother!”

That was mostly a lie. I was here so early because I was impatient. But since I had to wait here anyway, I played along. “I'm so excited to see all of you! My name is Tokiko!” I intentionally had to make my voice sound cheerful, though that was the exact opposite of how I really felt right now. Tamaki knew that, so in a way he was covering for me.

“So why are you visiting with Tamaki today, Tokiko?”

This is going to be a long day... “Tamaki-senpai is just like a big brother to me! Sometime he's more like a brother than Takashi is!” I flashed a childish smile and gave a cute, but faked, giggle. What I'd said that time wasn't a lie. In a way, Tamaki really was like a brother to me, even more that Takashi was. To be honest, I really hoped Takashi had heard that. But if he did, he showed no sign of it.

Regardless, I played along with Tamaki. By the end of the time, the king would have seemed even more princely.

_Just wait, Takashi... One of these days I'll get what I want, one way or another. Whether you give in or I have to do it without permission._


	2. The Fight

“This isn't fair and you know it Takashi!” I half-shouted at him. The Host Club's guests were gone now, so there was no reason for me to hold back. Not that I would have really held back if they were around. I really only waited this long because I knew Tamaki and Kyoya would be quite upset if the argument upset their precious guests.

Having known that it would end up like this, my brother had pulled me into an empty room before beginning our...  _discussion_. “I'm not the one who makes the rules. You know that.”

Always the same answer. Damn him. I wasn't going to just give up just like that. “They listen to you! You could make them change it!”

No one ever listened to me, especially our parents. However, when Takashi spoke, everyone listened. “I'm not going to do that.”

His calm voice only angered me more. Was it really that much to ask of him? “This isn't fair, Takashi!” I shouted at him, getting louder as this went on. “Why do I have to be the only one to have such stupid rules? Just because I'm a girl? That's just wrong!” I was so angry and frustrated that I felt like I was going to cry. It wasn't fair that my two brothers could do anything they wanted while I had to sit at home, not allowed to do anything.

“It's not my decision.” His voice had stayed so calm and cold this entire time. You'd think he was just a total stranger, rather than my older brother.

I wasn't going to let myself cry in front of him. “Can't you for once forget about everything and just act like my brother?” My voice was starting to betray me. At first I'd merely been asking; now I was practically begging. “You treat Mitsukuni a million times more like a brother than you treat me as your sister! Why can't you just treat me like a sister? Or do you just not want me around?”

My words seemed to have no effect on him. Did he really dislike me? No, it would be more obvious if it were that simple. “I'm not changing my mind, Tokiko.”

“For once in your life, can't you just act like you're my brother?” I could feel my fierce exterior breaking. If this were to go on much longer, I doubt I could keep up this act much longer.

When my words were met with silence, something inside me snapped. “I HATE YOU!” I shouted at my older sibling. It was so loud, people in the middle school building probably heard me. But I honestly couldn't care less. That was how I was feeling.

Before anything more was said, and before my emotions got the better of me, I stormed out of the room, leaving behind a still emotionless Takashi.


	3. Takashi's Secret

_(Takashi/Mori's POV)_

“Mori-senpai, I can't help but think you were a bit hard on her,” Haruhi told me. She knew nothing about this, so I could understand her concern. “Who was that girl anyway?”

“Tokiko is Takashi's little sister,” Mitsukuni answered for me as he played with his stuffed bunny.

“Tokiko is similar to Honey-senpai's brother in the way that she has a sort of hatred for her older sibling. However, despite the way she acts, she does respect him and for the most part does as he says,” Kyoya explained further. He always seems to know everything. Though I have to wonder, does he know the one thing only my parents and I are aware of?

“But still, it seems pretty harsh.”

This is when Tamaki stepped in. This is probably the smartest thing he's ever done. “As her older brother, Mori-senpai has the right to act towards her as he sees fit. It is not our place to interfere.”

“She did seem more upset than usual this time. Maybe there's more bothering her than just Mori-senpai,” I heard the twins saying. If that was true, then that could mean trouble.

I stood by the window, watching Tokiko walking outside. She was really taking her time walking home today. That wasn't like her. Maybe something really was on her mind.

“Hey Mori-senpai, is something on your mind?”

“Takashi? Are you okay?” Mitsukuni sounded worried about me, as he often did when things like this happened with Tokiko.

“I'm fine.” I may say that, but is that really true? I was worried for my sister. “Kyoya? Do you know?” I had to put my mind at ease. Just how many knew about it? Tokiko herself didn't even know.

Even without saying what it was, he knew what I'd meant. There was only one thing I could possibly mean. Unless my family had more than one thing they were hiding. “If you mean the details regarding an incident that happened involving Tokiko when she was only three, then yes.”

So he did know. “You're to keep that to yourself,” I warned him.

“Takashi?”

“Tokiko is completely unaware of this and it has to stay that way,” I explained. Normally I would leave it alone, but it was time to say something. “The only reason I know is because I was old enough to remember it. She'll find out about it eventually and when she does, she'll be crushed. You may think I'm being hard on her, but I'm only trying to protect her. When she learns that I've known this entire time, she will hate me. It'll be much easier for her if she hates me already, rather than see me as the brother she thought she could trust. But no matter what, she'll always be my sister.”


	4. The Man In The Park

“Stupid Takashi...” I mumbled to myself as I walked home. It may seem weird to you that I walk home every day, but I enjoy it. Not to mention it gives me something to do since my family never lets me really do anything. As I walked, I kept kicking a small stone, keeping it in front of me.

These rules that applied only to me were completely unfair. Why only me? Just because I'm the only girl and I happen to hate almost all things girly and ladylike? Whatever the reason, everyone always told me it was to help me become a proper lady. As if that were even the slightest bit important. The only thing I really wanted was to practice martial arts like my older brothers. Of course, even being a Morinozuka, I was denied any chances to really learn.

I remember when I was little, I used to watch Takashi when he would practice. Sometimes I would ask him to show me how to do some of the things I'd seen him do. If it were something very simple, he would sometimes teach it to me. But one day he just stopped and became the way he is now. I never even got to know why.

Walking along, I passed by the same park I always did. But today, something was off. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a shady looking man talking to a little girl. She looked no older than elementary school age and definitely wasn't from Ouran. The little girl started to walk away from him with a scared look on her face, but he grabbed a hold of her arm.

I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Rushing over, I separated him from the child. He turned his focus to me as she ran off. “Weren't taught not to touch little girls?” I asked him in a threatening voice. Even if I knew very little when it came to fighting, I was sure I could take this guy on. I'm a Morinozuka, so it's in my blood, right? At least, that was what I hoped.

“Weren't you taught to mind your own business?” he argued as he roughly grabbed at my arm. I responded by kicking him in the stomach. We continued back at forth like that, neither of us really doing any real damage to the other. I had greatly underestimated his strength and skill.

Eventually it resulted in my arm being twisted behind my back while he pushed me face first against a nearby tree. “You're quite a pain,” he growled at me. I struggled to get loose, but it didn't do any good. “Maybe I'll just-”

Before he'd even had a chance to say the rest, he was pulled off of me. Turning around and sitting at the base of the tree, I watched my attacker tangle with my rescuer. I was a little surprised that it had been Mitsukuni though. He was even alone. “How's it feel to get your ass kicked by a little boy who carries around a stuffed bunny?” I shouted at the man who had attacked me as he ran away.

After the man had run off, Mitsukuni knelt down in front of me. “Are you okay Tokiko-chan?”

If I didn't hate him like I did, I'd probably have hugged him and thanked him. But no, I disliked the small blonde Haninozuka. It always seemed like Takashi cared more about him than he did me. Of course, despite hating him, I did admire his martial arts skills. If Takashi weren't so close to him, maybe we could have been friends. Maybe even more than that, assuming that I didn't hate him.

When he held out his had, offering to help me up, I just slapped it away. “I didn't need your help,” I said, glaring at him. Standing up, I pushed past him and continued on my way home.

I had said that I didn't need help, yet I really had needed his help. Being how I was, I just didn't want to admit it. It was just like how I didn't want to admit that I admired his abilities and was actually quite jealous of him. That was just the way I was.

 _I shouldn't have needed his help,_ I told myself. This only proved my point about the rules my family had being wrong. Because I couldn't properly defend myself, I had to rely on whoever happened to be walking by. I was lucky it had been someone I knew this time.

As I thought about it more as I made my way home, I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't over. This was only the first time I would run into that man. I could only hope that this feeling was wrong; that I would never go through this again. Though there was one fact that kept me from ignoring this: whenever I had a feeling like this, it was was always right. If that was true, then I might just have to go against my family's rules; something that I had never intended to do, despite how may times I may have threatened to.


	5. A Long Night

“Being a Morinozuka is no fun...” I mumbled to myself as I laid back on my bed. What was the point of being part of the Morinozuka family if I wasn't allowed to learn the things that our family was famous for? It would have been a big help two days ago when I'd encountered that creepy guy on my way home from school.

I'd expected Mitsukuni to tell Takashi about what happened in the park, but if he did, my brother made no mention of it. It was actually a bit irritating. This was the one thing that happened to me that actually supported my point about needing to learn to defend myself properly.

But as mad as I was, I could see why no one would say anything. Even if I hated Takashi and Mitsukuni, I knew if Takashi found out, he'd only worry. I still doubted he cared much, but family will worry about family even if they don't get along. Even I knew that. But that didn't change the fact that I hated my family.

Well, Satoshi wasn't that bad... he was my twin after all. Of all my family, I felt like he treated me like a sister the most. But he was still overprotective like Takashi.

In a way, I guess it was better they didn't know. I had feeling that if they knew about the creepy guy, they'd never let me walk home alone ever again. Actually, I'd probably never be left alone again.

As I continued staring up at the ceiling, there was a knock at my bedroom door. If it was the same person as the last couple times, I knew exactly who it was without even having to hear his voice. “I don't want to talk to you, Takashi,” I half-shouted at him.

“It's Satoshi,” my visitor said from the other side. Okay, maybe I was wrong. “Can I come in?”

“No!”

Not even a second passed before he responded. “I brought Yasuchika with me.” Even if I didn't like my brothers or Mitsukuni, Chika was someone I did like. We'd always gotten along really well. And I will admit that I was a little jealous of his martial arts talent.

With a sigh, I wandered over and opened the door. I'd half expected that Satoshi was lying about having brought Chika, but when I opened the door, the two of them were standing there. “What do you want, Satoshi?”

Instead of answering me, my brother just asked me a question. “Why did you think I was Takashi?”

“We had an argument and he keeps trying to talk to me...” I made no attempts to hide my annoyance. Taking a step back, I allowed the two into my room.

As always, my twin didn't even have to ask to know exactly what the argument had been about. “Tokiko, you know why we have those rules. No matter how many times you try, Takashi won't be able to change dad's mind. You know that.”

He was right, I knew that. But that didn't mean I was okay with it. “It's unfair and you know it.”

“Have you ever thought of just going along with it?” Chika finally spoke, keeping his voice calm, unlike mine and Satoshi's. “Maybe if you were to go along with what they want, they would let you do what you want after awhile.”

That was the one option that I hadn't really thought much about. As much as I didn't want to admit it, that choice actually stood more of a chance at being successful than everything else. But I wasn't patient enough to wait around while playing the good little girl and hoping that I might be allowed even the tiniest bit of freedom.

Of course, that wasn't quite what was going through my head at the time. Before I knew it, I was saying more than I should have. “Waiting around isn't going to be any help if I ever run into that sicko again...”

“Tokiko, what do you mean by that?” The second the words left his mouth, I knew I'd screwed up.

“Did something happen?”

“No,” I covered, hoping that I could shut them up by denying that I'd said anything. “You're imagining things. Now get out.”

“But you said 'again.'” Chika pointed out, making me want to hit him. He'd heard the one part of it that gave away that something had happened. “Who are you afraid of?”

“I'm not afraid of anyone.”

“Then why are you acting so touchy about this?” Satoshi's voice was raised, though not quite loud enough to be considered yelling. It was obvious that he was restraining himself, probably so he didn't attract anyone's attention. Especially Takashi's. “If something happened-”

“You see this?” Feeling even more annoyed, I pushed the two boys towards the door. “This is the reason I never tell you or Takashi anything! Now get the hell out of my room!” With one last shove, they were out and I slammed the door behind them, locking it in the process.

“Tokiko!” Satoshi's voice shouted at me through the door.

“Go away!”

“Open the door!”

“Just go away,” I repeated, making my way back to my bed. Throwing myself back onto the bed, my twin kept trying to convince me to let him back in. Of course, considering that we'd been together all of our lives, you would think Satoshi would know by now that I was too stubborn to give in to anything he asked. But since when do boys ever listen to anyone?

_Something tells me this is going to be a long night..._


	6. Taking A Chance

Satoshi never gave up on trying to find what I'd meant when I'd slipped up. Class time seemed like the only freedom I got from his constant interrogations. Although, most of my classes were with him.

“I swear he never gives up...” I mumbled to myself as I sat down in my history class. Lucky for me, this was one of the classes that I didn't have with my twin. “Why do I have to be cursed with those two for brothers?”

“Satoshi's just worried about you,” said a familiar voice as they sat next me. Yasuchika Haninozuka. Unlike his older brother, I actually like Chika. The two of us even got along really well, when Satoshi wasn't around. Sure, we got along when he was around too, but my twin usually irritated me. “What happened anyway?”

I sighed. Talking about the guy in the park wasn't going to get me anywhere. Chika was my friend though. Didn't they have some sort of phrase for situations like this? Something about a rock and a hard place. “If you really wanna know, ask Mitsukuni.”

Chika was confused, as I figured he would be. “What does my brother have to- He didn't do anything to you, did he?” His voice quickly turned a lot more concerned than it should have been.

I shook my head. “He helped me, actually.” Thinking back, I remembered the things I'd said. “But I shouldn't have needed his help. I'm a Morinozuka, but I can barely even defend myself!” I slammed my fist down on the desk. The noise drew the attention of the rest of the class.

Mr Shishido gave me a scolding look. “Tokiko, for the millionth time: Please refrain from taking your family problems out on the desks.” I only shrugged and began writing down the notes on the lecture that I had apparently interrupted.

After the class was over, Chika stopped me before I could leave. “I won't say a word to Satoshi if you tell me what happened.”

I thought about it a moment. We were friends, and friends tell each other about things like this. But then again, if he slipped up and my brothers found out... I don't even want to know how they'd react. “I want to tell you, I really do,” I sighed. “But you know how Takashi and Satoshi are... If you ever let something slip...”

He got the point and nodded. “Still, if I can help... I want to help you,” he offered.

Thinking about it, there was one way that he could help. Whether or not he'd be willing to do it was another story though. If he were to help me learn to fight a little better, then l could be ready for him if I ever did run into that guy again. But to do that, we'd have to meet in secret, meaning that I could get into serious trouble if Takashi were to find out about it.

Still, I had to try. “Actually, there might be a way for you to help.” I knew how close he and my twin were, so even asking was risky. “But no matter what, you can't say even a single word about it to my brothers.”

From there, I explained my plan to Chika. As expected, he was hesitant to agree. “Going behind your family's back like that... I don't know if that's such a good idea.”

I knew how he felt. In fact, I wasn't too fond of the idea either. As much as I'd love to learn, I didn't want to have to go about it like this. But after that little encounter, there really wasn't any other options. No way in hell was I going to tell my brothers about it. Knowing them, they'd probably have someone follow me 24/7 and I would never get to do anything at all ever again.

“I don't want it to be this way but I really don't have any choice,” I said calmly. If Chika decided not to help me with this and then went and told Takashi what I'd asked, I'd be in quite a bit of trouble. But I knew he wasn't like that. No, Chika would never do that. At least, I hoped so. “You're the only hope I've got, Chika.”

Inside, he was arguing with himself. Even if the rest of him didn't show it, his eyes said it. He knew that I was taking a risk just by asking and that helping me would only be even more risky. But he was a friend, so he wanted to help.

Before I could even hear Chika's answer, our conversation was cut short by Satoshi showing up. As he dragged him off, I gave him a questioning glance, silently asking what he was going to do. Luckily, Satoshi wasn't looking, so Chika just nodded and mouthed a few words.  _I'll do it._


End file.
